Confused
by IloveAML
Summary: Shannon thought she liked Sayid, but things seem so right with Sawyer.Sorry if everyone's a little OOC. Shawyer, Shayid, Sana, Shyana, & bits of Jate, PB&J, Hubby,& Shoone
1. Sawyer

__

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or any of the characters.

CHAPT. 1

"Will you just leave me the hell alone!" Shannon begged her step-brother Boone, after finally getting sick of him following her and nagging her.

"I'll leave if you promise to stay away from that Arab guy" he answered sternly.

"That Arab guy has a name Boone! His name is Sayid." this was getting old.

"I don't care if he's an Arab prince Shan, I dont want you around him."

"Look Boone, as much as you believe the contrary I'm **not **here to please you!" she said as she began walking the direction she was before. What she did not relize was that she was headed strait towards Sawyer.

"Howdy Sticks. What brings you over to my side of the island." he said in his southern accent giving her his trademark smirk.

"You now own half the island" she asked, still annoyed from her fight with her brother.

"Well, Sweetcheeks, I'd be happy to share it with you. Though I'd expect some--"

She cut him off "Shut it Sawyer"

Sawyer raised his hands in surrender. "Gee Sticks, Metro really pissed you off."

She gave a quiet laugh at his nickname for her brother.

"I'll say thats a yes" he continued. "But why don't he want you around Abdul?"

"Can we not talk about him, please?"

"Who, Pretty Boy? or the terrorist?" Sawyer asked, once again wearing his trademark smile.

"Well, I don't know any terrorists, but if your referring to Sayid then I'd have to say I don't want to talk about either of them"

He put him book that he'd been holding down, and stood up. "Well than lets talk about_ You" _Then added. _"And _Mohammad" He put extra stress on the 'and.'

"What!" she looked a bit rattled. Was it really that obvious she liked him. And was there even a _chance_ he liked her back. She regained her composure. "What the hell are you talking about? Me & Sayid." she stated like it was the most stupid thing she'd ever heard.

"Oh, then you'll go to Pillsbury's party with me tonight." Again with the dimpled grin, that she secretly loved. The grin was enough to make her want to say that she would definately go with him.

But she just stood there for a few minutes thinking. She hadn't thought much about the party; she planned on going but not with anyone. Especially not Sawyer.

Hesitantly she began to answer "Yeah, I mean no, I don't mind. Infact, that'd be great." She ran her hand through her hair, a giveaway that she was questioning what she was doing (either that or she just wanted her hair to look a little better.), and put a smile on her face even though she knew it didn't look convincing.

"Well alright then" Finally, a smile other than his cocky arrogant smirk. Then he added "Don't stand me up, Sticks."

"Don't worry, I won't." She said confidently and watched him walk away. Oh God, what was she getting herself into.

**A/N: Alright! there's the first Chapter! let me know if I should continue & if its any good!**

**Also! I'd LOVE suggestions, ideas, REVIEWS, ect...**


	2. Getting Ready

**_CHAPT. 2_**

Shannon headed back to her shelter and went directly to her clothes. She was going to look good for this party, even if she was going with Sawyer.

She sighed and began picking out what to wear. She wanted something nice andthat she hadn't worn a lot, but thats kind of hard to do when your stuck on a freakin island.

She settled for light pinkhalter top and a blackmini skirt. She picked it up and put it on her 'bed'

"Shannon?" She could never mistake that accented voice. It was Sayid. She felt her stomach do a little flip. How high school was she?

"Hey" she walked out of the shelter and over to where he was standing. "Whats up?"

"Can you come help me translate the maps?"

Yes! Yes! "Ummm..well, I have to get ready for the party tonight, but I guess I could for a little while."

As much as she loved the idea of her and Sayid, her and Sawyer just seemed to connect. Plus, she kind of liked the idea of her and Sawyer. But she still wasn't ready to give up on Sayid & her.

So she went and translated the maps with Sayid.

She looked up from the map he'd given her and noticed the sun begining to set.

"I should go get ready; the party will be starting soon & I promised SawyerI wouldn't stand him up."

"Your going with Sawyer" he asked obviously interested. She tried to figure out why he was so interested, but his face was unreadable. She figured it was just because he hated Sawyer, not that she secretly hoped he wanted to go with her.

"Yeah." Shannon began heading to her shelter. "He asked me to go with him earlier today. Are you going to the party Sayid?"

"I don't know." He aswered honestly. He would like to go, but was not sure if he could handle seeing Shannon & Sawyer there together.

He cleaned up his stuff and went off to find the one person he could talk to and trust. Jack.

Shannon went to changed and put on a little bit of eye shadow, eye liner, & lip gloss; amazing she had any left. Just as she was finishing up, Boone came into the shelter.

Shannon decided to try and avoid a fight so she could just leave and go find Sawyer. "Hey Boone. You going to the party?"

"Well I can see you are. Who are you going with Shan?" He said, waiting for her to say no one. He took a sip from his water bottle.

"Sawyer"

Boone nearly choked on the water he was drinking when she said that. "What?" He asked hoping he heard her wrong.

"I'm going with Sawyer. Now I better get going so we're not late."

This wasn't suppose to happen. She was supposed to say no one so he could offer to go with her.

"Hold on" he said harshly as he grabbed her arm. "I saw you with him again."

"Well of course I was with Sawyer. I'm going to be with him in a little while too. Besides, how else would he have asked me to the dance"

"No, you were with the Arab guy...Sayid." Boone accused.

"Yeah, he needed help translating & you know as well as I do that when it comes to French, I'm all we've got."

"Shan, I don't---"

She cut him off & walked over to him. "Now I have to get going now. See you later?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned and headed for the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He answered softly as he put his hand up to his cheek where she just kissed.

**A/N: Second Chapter! Is it any good? Should I continue? well, the next chapters already to be posted sooo  
Again, I'd LOVE suggestions, ideas, REVIEWS, ect...**


	3. Jack talks to Sayid

_**CHAPT. 3**_

Sayid headed to the medical tent where he knew he'd find Jack. Jack looked up when he heard him enter.

"Hey" he greeted. "What brings you here Sayid? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Ah, I just need someone to talk to."

"Alright, I'm here. For a little while anyway. Then I got to get going. Wouldn't want to keep Kate waiting."

"Oh, so you and Kate are going together."

"Yeah, I finally asked her and she said yes." He looked over at Sayid, smile on his face. "What about you? Are you and Shannon going? Did you ask her?"

"No." Sayid frowned. "Sawyer did though. He's bringing her." His frown grew bigger.

"Oh" Jack didn't look happy either, because A) he didn't like Sawyer & B) He wanted Sayid, his friend, to go with the girl he likes.

"Well when were you planning on asking her?" Jack asked. "You've made no effort at all to let her know your interested in her."

"Your right. I should have said something, but there's not much I can do now."

"Well ask her if she'll dance with you tonight."

"Maybe; if she's not dancing with _him_ the whole time"

"Alright, well I should get going. You should too, actually."

"Ok, I'll see you there. Later, Jack."

"Bye"

**A/N: There's Chapter 3! I know its short, but I had to do Sayid's chat with Jack.**

**R/R Please! Suggestions, Ideas, Complaints, Anything Really! Tell me what you liked & didn't like. it'll help!**


	4. The Party

_**CHAPT. 4**_

As she made her way towards 'Sawyers side of the island' Shannon hummed the tune of Patsy Cline's song "Walking After Midnight." For whatever reason it was stuck in her head.

Just as she was going call his name and let him know she was there he walked out of his tent.

"Hey there Sticks. You ready?" He asked looking her up and down..more than once.

"That would be why I'm here. You ready? Or do you need more time to check me out?"

"Do I get more time if I say yes?" He answered shooting her his dimpled grin.

Shannon began walking towards him. She took his hand. "Come on, lets go"

"I don't know Princess; holding hands ain't really my thing."

"Tough luck, Cowboy, because if your going with me we're holding hands" She smirked.

"Well then maybe I won't go with you"

She faked a gasp then gave him a very cute fake pout. What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to be flirting this much; especially not with the pouty face. She mentally slapped herself, but forgave herself when he gave her a dimpled smile.

Sawyer let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders. "iThis/i is more my style." He pulled her closer to him.

"Come on, we should get over there" She nodded to the other side of the beach. Then she added with a smile, "The side of the beach you don't own"

When they arrived almost everyone was already there. Charlie & Claire, Kate & Jack, Ana Lucia, Hurley, Libby, Scott or Steve, and many other random people. But Sayid wasn't there. And Shannon noticed. Boone wasn't either, but she could care less; besides, he'd show up soon.

Everyone who didn't already know they were going together, which was almost everyone, stared in disbelief when they showed up; Sawyer with his arm around Shannon.

They started off playing baseball. They used a stick as the bat, Vincent's ball, and various articles of clothing for bases. Thats a fun game for everyone besides all the girls who decided to wear skirts or just dress up.

Then they played volleyball, without the net, with a beach ball they found in the luggage a while ago.

But the whole time all Shannon could think about were two people: Sawyer. and Sayid.

By then the food was done so it was time to eat. Just as Shannon was about to sit down she noticed Sayid walk over and take the seat next to Jack.

Everyone sat down and the food got passed around. When water began being passed around Sawyer called out "Hey Jacko! Couldn't even bring out the wine? What about the champagne?"

At first everyone stared at Sawyer, then the attention went to Jack, the one who was supposedly holding out on them.

"Alright. I was saving it for later, but I guess we can take it out now."

"Hey Doc, by later do you mean when its just you and Freckles? Because me and Sticks here want some too" He put his arm around here again as he said this.

"Actually Sawyer, later is when _you_ leave" He shot back. He knew this was hard on Sayid, so he was determinded to annoy Sawyer as much as possible tonight.

Kate had gotten up to go get it, so she just arrived back with the wine and champagne. Sawyer went over and claimed his own bottle of champagne when no one was watching. He brought it back over to where he and Shannon were sitting.

After everyone finished eating Charlie went and grabbed his guitar. It was time for the dance. Unfortunately for Claire, Charlie was the one playing the music so he couldn't dance with her, but she had Aaron anyway so it wasn't a huge deal.

So everyone was dancing, Hurley with Libby, Jack with Kate, Jin with Sun, and Sawyer with Shannon; well almost everyone. Sayid and Ana remained sitting. Sayid moved to the seat next to hers. She looked as upset as he felt.

"So how come you're not dancing?" He finally decided to ask.

"Why aren't you" She shot back.

"Because the person I want to dance with is already dancing with someone. Why aren't you"

"Same reason" She sighed.

"And may I ask who that person is?"

"Only if you tell me yours"

"Alright, but your first"

"Sawyer. I wanted to dance with Sawyer. Then he showed up with that blonde"

"So you wish he hadn't showed up with her either?"

She just looked at him confused. Her expression asked him to explain.

"That blonde who he showed up with is the girl I had planned on dancing with. I was going to ask her to come with me earlier today but then she told me she was coming with him"

Just then, Charlie began playing a slow song. Everyone began slow-dancing.

Ana finally decided to ask. "You want to dance. I mean, It won't mean anything. I'm just sick of sitting here watching."

"Yeah. I don't think I can just sit here watching them any longer." He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and they walked out onto the beach to join everyone else.

Even though they were dancing now they were still both watching Sawyer and Shannon.

But Shannon had been watching him too.

Shannon had her arms around his neck, and they were really close together. Sawyer kept whispering drity comments in her ear.

Then about half way through the song Sawyer kissed her. First it was her forhead, then he went full on the lips. At first Shannon didn't know what to do. With Sayid everything seemed so right, but this just felt perfect.

So she went and kissed him back, intensifying it. She licked his lips begging for entry. As soon as he felt this he parted his lips and pretty soon their tongues were dancing. Both of them had their hands in the other's hair, but it was Shannon who had first started running his fingers through it.

Everyone had stopped dancing and was now standing there staring at the pair. It was Ana Lucia who stopped staring and yelled "Get A Room!"

Shannon pulled away. Sawyer tried to pull her back in for another kiss, but she refused. She bagan looking for Sayid. He wasn't where he'd been. Then she spotted him over talking to Jack.

She went and poured herself and Sawyer both more glasses of champagne. Sawyer sat down next to her and pulled her close to him, so she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Occassionally Sawyer would kiss the top of her head.

This was how the rest of the night was spent.

**A/N: There's Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! R/R please! Also! Who do you want to end up with who? Sawyer & Shannon, Sayid & Shannon, Sawyer & Ana, Sayid & Ana, Shannon & Boone you haven't seen his reaction to this, or any other pairings?**


	5. Watching

_**Chapter 5**_

Shannon began the day like any other day. She grabbed her towel & sunscreen and headed out to the beach. She moved from her usual spot though. She went closer to Sawyer, which meant farther from Sayid. Though she made sure she had a clear view of Sayid.

She spread out her towel, sat down and applied the sunscreen. She then layed down on her stomach. She used her arm as a pillow and rested her head on it, facing Sayid.

After a little while she undid her bikini top so she could tan without a line.

Not too long after she saw Ana Lucia headed towards Sayid. She watched them. She felt a little hurt and jealous when she saw him leave with her, only it wasn't as bad as she expected.

Since Sayid was gone, she turned her head and layed it face down on her arm. She was sick of the sun and had lost her sunglasses...again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayid was once again working on Danielle's maps. He was a bit disappointed because Shannon usually was helping him by now, but today was out tanning. He would never show that this bothered him though. Besides, after last night it was very clear who she wanted. But, Sayid was not willing to give up on her yet.

Just then he noticed Ana walking over to him.

"Hey" She greeted once she was close enough.

"Hi Ana" He answered.

"You alright; after last night and all?" She asked.

"Yes. I am fine." He answered convincingly. "And you?"

"I'm fine" She waited a little bit then asked "You wanna go swimming?"

"Why not, sure." He answered.

They headed off to his tent so that he could change. She was already in her bathing suit so they didn't have to head to her tent.

**A/N: ok, here's Chapter 5! I know its short, but I promise a great next chapt. Please _REVIEW! _thanks!**

**I'm really excited about the next chapter!Its going to be awesome! though I might save the awesome-ness for the next chapter or two sooo... but it should be up _soon!_**


	6. Chatting with Claire

_**Chapter 6**_

Shannon heard footsteps coming towards her. She was going to ignore it when she heard Claire's voice.

"Shannon"

Shannon looked up aat her friend.

Claire was her closest friend on the island. Actually, Claire was her closest friend in a long time. All of her friends back home really didn't even qualify as friends; its just no fun to shop and party alone.

Claire was the only one who she'd told that she liked Sayid; so she was ready for whatever she was going to get after last night at the party with Sawyer.

"Hey" She tied her bikini top, sat up and turned so she was facing Claire. She motioned to the spot on her towel next to her. Claire sat down next to her. "Where's Aaron?"

"Charlie's watching him" Claire smiled when she said Charlie's name. "But enough about that. Tell me about the party!" Claire said excitedly.

"You were there" Shannon answered with a smirk.

"You know what I mean. Tell me about what happened with Sawyer! And what about Sayid?"

"Well, I think everyone saw what happened with Sawyer" She let out a small laugh. "And I think me and Sayid are out of the question."

"What do you mean? He **so **likes you Shan!"

"Thats why last night he was dancing with Ana, & this morning they went off together too." She didn't seem to be bothered by this at all though. "And then there's the fact that me & Sawyer went to the party together.."

"He went off with Ana?" Claire asked surprised.

"Yeah"

"You know Shannon, you really don't seem bothered by any of this at all."

"What? Whatever."

"So tell me about last night" Claire said, excited again.

"It was really great. I had a great time. I'm really glad we went together. I mean, yes Sawyer's the bad boy, but he also has a really sweet side." She smiled as she talked about the previous night.

"So then your forgetting about Sayid?"

"What? No. Why do you say that?" Shannon asked a bit flustered by Claire's statement.

"Well, the whole Sayid & Ana thing isn't really bothering you. And you had a great time with Sawyer. You seem to really like him. Besides, last night you and him just seemed to.."

"Connect?" Shannon offered.

"Yeah! See, you did! Didn't you?" Claire said excitedly.

"I don't know...I guess, yeah."

"So then stop worrying about Sayid and focus on Sawyer."

"It's not that easy"

"Yes it is Shan."

"No its not"

"You don't want to admit you've fallen for Sawyer. You're afraid of falling for him; only this thing is Sweetie, you already did."

"What? No." Shannon said a bit too fast.

"Shannon your in dinial. Just admit your afraid."

"I am not"

"Come on Shan, I know you too well now. Your in dinial. You really like this guy, so tell _him _that."

Shannon was sick of arguing and she was begining to believe Claire so she said "Ok, fine. I like Sawyer."

Claire was happy she got Shannon to admit, or atleast say she liked Sawyer. Shannon was happy to have finally said it, because Claire was right, she was in dinial; she just needed someone to help her see it.

But, they both either forgot, or were unaware of just how close they were to Sawyer's tent. And it was just their luck that Sawyer happened to be walking a few feet behind their backs when this was said.

"I like you too, Sticks."

**A/N: That was so fun to write! I hope everyone liked it as much as I liked writing it! _Please Review! If I don't get some reviews I won't continue...or atleast I won't post the next chapter!_**


	7. Claire & Sawyer

_**Chapter 7**_

"Sawyer?" Shannon practically screamed.

"Yeah Sweetcheeks, its me"

"But! What were you doing listening to our conversation!" Shannon was so flustered right now.

"I wasn't. I was headed over to the caves to bother Jacko a little when I heard you say you liked me." He walked over to her.

"So you really like me?" She asked.

"Yeah Sticks, I do"

"Or do you just like my body? Particularly my legs."

"Those are just a plus" He smirked.

"Sawyer, I'm serious" She said, still a little flustered that he heard her say she liked him.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "So am I, Sweetheart." Then he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

In response, Shannon turned so she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, intensifying it a little.

"I'm cough still cough here" Claire said. It was Shannon who pulled away first. Then she looked around and noticed that the sun was really high in the sky.

"Oh crap! I was suppose to meet Kate at the golf course around noon!" Shannon said having just remembered Kare, Jack, and Hurley were having a golf match at noon, and she told Kate she'd be there to watch. "I'll see you both later" She began running off to the golf course after putting her shorts on.

"Bye Shan!" Claire called to her. Then she turned to Sawyer. "You better not be using Shannon"

"Now why would I use Sticks? I could have plenty of girls on this damn island." He pointed to a red head who looked away when she saw Sawyer point at her. "Take that Emily girl for instance."

"I'm serious Sawyer. You better not just be interested in getting into her pants. Well, shorts and mini skirts in her case." Claire said completely serious.

"Don't worry Mamacita. I really like Sticks." He sounded 100 serious; because he was.

"Alright" Claire headed off to find Charlie.

Sawyer decided to go up to the golf course and harrass Jack. And spend more time with Shannon

**A/N: 7th Chapter! How was it? Please review! **

**Jate fans, there will be a lot of Jate in the next chapter. (atleast compared to what its been)**

**Shoone fans, they'll be some Shoone in the next chapter too.**


	8. Golf And Kisses

_**Chapter 8**_

"Kate!" Shannon shouted once they got to the golf course. Oh good, they hadn't started yet. They were next to the course. Kate was sitting in Jack's arms.

"Hey!" Kate waved as she said this. Jack kissed her head right before they both stood up.

"Hey Shannon" Jack greeted.

"Hey Jack"

"You look out of breath" Kate pointed out. Big mistake Kate.

"You didn't run all the way up here did you Shannon?" Jack asked instantly in doctor mode.

"Maybe" They all knew that meant yes.

"Shannon, you know you can't do that with your asthma. Especially since you don't have any inhalers."

"I'm fine Jack"

"Shan, he's right." Kate told her. "Especially since there was no one with you"

"Not helping Kate." Shannon said annoyed.

Just then Sawyer emerged from the woods. He walked over to Shannon and behind her. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Ah! Put me down! Sawyer! Put me down!" She squealed.

After about a minute he put her down. Once he put her down he kissed the top of her head. Shannon was happy because, One, Sawyer was now here and Two, Jack & Kate had forgotten about her asthma and her running through the woods alone.

"So what brings you up here Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"Well, Sticks told me she'd be here" Shannon smiled. "And I want to see you give the Doc a good asskicking."

Jack walked grabbed his club.

"We going to play?" He asked Kate.

Kate went and grabbed hers. "You go first." She said.

Jack went and took his first shot. It landed about ten feet from the hole.

Kate took her shot and it landed about fifteen feet away. She shrugged it off, she knew she'd win in the end.

Sawyer decided that Kate and Jack's game was boring, so decided to do something less boring. Before long their tongues were dancing. Neither one cared about the game anymore.

Just then Boone showed up.

"Shannon!" He shouted.

She pulled away from Sawyer, but kept her arms around him. Sawyer just planted kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry Boone. Did I forget to check in with you?" She said in a very fake appologetic voice. She was it finding it hard to focus on her conversation with Boone, with Sawyer kissing all over her neck.

"I'm serious Shan. I've been looking all over for you" He was getting upset.

"Well, now you found me so what do you want?" All she wanted to do was give Sawyer her full attention again.

Jack and Kate finally noticed Boone was there.

"Hey Boone" Jack greeted.

"Hi Jack" Boone said, still annoyed at Shannon.

But his anger and annoyence faded as he, Jack and Kate got lost in conversation.

Shannon immediately began kissing Sawyer again when she saw this. The kiss intensified very quickly.

"Get a room!" The shout came from the same person it had the night of the party, Ana Lucia. Evidently her and Sayid showed up at the golf course, unnoticed. Everyone turned and looke; Shannon and Sawyer seperated and turned.

Even though Shannon had Sawyer, and liked him a lot, it still bothered her to see Sayid with Ana, again. What she didn't know was Sayid felt the same way about her with Sawyer.

"Hello to you too, Rambina" Sawyer called out to her.

She ignored him and walked over to Jack and Kate. Shortly after Sayid followed.

"Hey Sayid" Shannon said as he passed them.

"Hi Shannon" He returned as he continued walking without even looking at her.

"So who's winning?" Ana asked Jack

"Kate" He said, not all that happy about it. Kate grinned, then hugged him.

"It's ok Jack. I'll let you win the next game" Kate told him.

"No you won't" Jack answered. "One, because you won't have to, and two, you'd never be able to just let someone else win."

She shrugged. "True enough. Except the part about me not having to."

"So what have you been up to?" He asked Ana.

"Me and Sayid went swimming this morning. Then we went and picked fruit." She answered.

Jack couldn't help but notice that Sayid kept glancing over at Shannon and Sawyer who were laying down, Shannon with her head on Sawyer's chest.

Sawyer noticed this too.

"Hey Sticks, someone can't keep his eyes off ya"

"What! Who!" She sat up and looked around. She thought for sure he meant Boone, but she couldn't find him anywhere; he must have left. Then she saw Sayid quickly turn his head and relief swept over her.

"Hey, Mohammad" He wasn't really going to do what she thought he was. Sayid didn't agknowlegde Sawyer at all. "You checking out my chick?" Yes, yes he did do it.

Everyone looked at Sawyer, then Sayid. Both Ana and Jack felt a great amount of pain for Sayid. Sawyer noticed Sayid glaring at him, so he pulled Shannon closer and kissed her more passionately than any of the kisses they'd shared yet.

Sayid turned away.

Then Kate whispered, "Wait, do you like Shannon?"

He just nodded yes.

Sawyer pulled away, against Shannon's resistence.

He nodded towards Sayid.

"Looks like someone's a little jealous" He said to her.

"No he's not" He couldn't be. "You just told him he was 'checking out your chick'. Which by the way, I think I deserve better than just 'chick'."

"No, he's jealous" He corrected.

"No he's not. He's got Ana." Shannon said, right before pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

_**A/N: Alrighty! Please Review!**_

_**Sorry Jaters..not as much Jate as I'd planned on...check out my song fic, 'For You I Will' for Jate.**_

_**Also! I need an idea for a new fic. I want to start another one..someone give me a senerio/idea.**_


	9. Tears

_**Chapter 9**_

Shannon and Sawyer were the last ones up at the golf course. They walked back to the beach, Sawyer with his arm around Shannon.

When Shannon got back to the beach, Claire came running over to her.

"Shannon! Oh thank God I found you! It's Boone!" She screamed panicked.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Shannon asked. She pulled away from Sawyer and ran over to Claire.

"Michael found him out in the jungle. He was unconsious." She spoke quickly and panicked.

"Where is he?"

"At the caves. In Jack's medical area."

Shannon sprinted to the caves, both Claire and Sawyer following behind.

Jack was there checking his injuries and treating him.

"Jack! Is he alright! What happened to him." She had tears in her eyes when she saw him, in the state he was in. Sawyer came and held her comfortingly. Claire was right by her side as well.

"He'll be ok Shannon. As for what happened we're not sure. He hasn't woken up yet, but there's a good chance he won't remember anything anyway. Michael found him out in the jungle unconsious. His stomach is all bruised too." He told her.

She went and kneeled by his side, tears still in her eyes. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair, before leaning over and hugging him. She held him close for several minutes, before gently kissing his cheek and then pulling away.

Claire came over.

"He's going to be fine Shannon" She said comfortingly. She got up. "I've got to go get Aaron back from Sun."

Shannon wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head.

Once Claire left, Sawyer came and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a comfort cuddle; she cried into his shoulder. He softly ran his fingers over her back. They remained like this for atleast fifteen minutes.

Sawyer noticed that there was only a few pieces of firewood in the pile by the fire pit. He knew Shannon would be staying here tonight, and that she wouldn't leave Boone's side until she was certain he would be ok, so he figured he better get some more firewood for tonight.

"Sticks" He spoke softly. She looked up. "I know you're going to want to stay here for the night" She nodded. "But your're going to need more wood than that" He nodded his head towards the pile, or lack of pile. "I'm going to go get more wood for tonight.

"Ok" She said slowly as she nodded just as slowly.

He got up, leaned over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then left.

---------------------------------------------------------

He was chopping a pretty big log when he heard rustling in the bushes. He turned to see who or what it was. He was a bit surprised to see Ana Lucia come walking over to him.

"Howdy Lucy. What brings you here?"

She kept walking until she was standing right in front of him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. He tongue was fighting to get into his mouth, but he wasn't letting it.

"Oh my God!"

Ana pulled away, knowing that know she definately wouldn't get what she wanted, but hey, maybe this was better. They both looked to see who it was.

It was Claire; and Kate was with her.

"Sawyer! How could you! Especially now!" Claire shouted.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sawyer tried to defend himself. Kate just looked at him questioningly.

Ana tried to sneak off. "Don't you dare leave!" She kept walking, but he had to try to explain to Claire, so he just let her go.

"Oh yeah! Then what is it! You think its ok to makeout with Ana?"

"I didn't make out with Ana. I was out here chopping wood. There was 'bout two pieces over at the caves, and I knew Sticks was going to stay there, no matter what anyone said, so I came to get wood. Then Ana comes out of the bushes, walks over to me and tries shoving her tongue down my throat. I would never do anything to hurt Shannon." He called her by her real name, not 'Sticks', you know he's serious.

Claire still looked a little weary about the whole thing, as did Kate, but decided to let it go; atleast until Boone got better.

"You better atleast tell her what happened. But _wait_ until Boone's better!" She commanded.

"I will. But neither one of you better tell her either." He said strictly.

"I won'y promise I won't say anything to her" Kate began. "But I promise I'll wait until everything with Boone is over to say anything"

Sawyer knew that was as good as he was going to get.

What no one knew, was that Sayid had followed Ana out here, and had watched everything that had happened from behind some bushes. He saw the whole thing, and from his angle he could see Sawyer trying to push her away, and get her off him. He went back to camp once he saw Claire, Kate, and Sawyer leave.

**A/N: Please Review! Hope you liked it! I liked the way it turned out..**

**Coming Up: Will Sayid tell anyone what he saw & defend Sawyer? Will Boone remember anything when he wakes up? & more!**


	10. Relief

_**Chapter 10**_

At some point early morning, before the sun came up, Boone awoke. When Shannon felt him stir, she immediately woke up.

"Boone!" She said, hopefull.

"Shan?" He said uncertain.

"Yeah. Its me." She carefully wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"My head is throbbing, and my stomach hurts" He said softly.

"I should go get Jack." She said, carefully pulling back from the hug. "Are you ok if I leave for a minute to get Jack?"

"I think" He said.

"Ok. I'll be right back." She got up, and in a little she returned with Jack. Kate had come along too. Shannon talked to Kate while Jack treated Boone.

Before he left, Jack gave Boone some painkillers.

Shannon went back to kneeling by his side. She was going to ask him what happened, but noticed he was already falling back asleep. So she did the same.

**A/N: Okay, Okay..I know its short, but I wanted to update. **

**Yay! Boone's ok! Now go Review! **


	11. More Tears

**_A/N: Sorry its been so long since an update.._**

**_Chapter 11_**

Shannon woke up and saw Boone awake.

"Hey Boone."

"Hey Shan"

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I..I don't know" He answered honestly.

"You ok?" She asked.

Jack walked in to see if they woke up yet. They had so he went over to treat Boone. Shannon walked out and went out to the beach.

Sawyer had been reading in his chair just outside his tent when he saw Shannon walking down to the beach. He knew Boone must be feeling better because she was out of the cave. He knew he had to talk to her before Claire or Kate did. He put down his book and wakled over to her.

"Hey, Shannon" He said she turned over and looked at him, confused. He saw the confused look on her face and asked her what was up.

"You called me Shannon, instead of using a nickname" She pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Look, I really need to talk to you" He told her.

"Ok"

"Something happened the other day." He began.

"Lots of things happen everyday" She pointed out.

"Shan, I'm serious" Again with her real name.

"Ok, whats is it. What happened?"

"When I was out chopping wood" He paused, not wanting to continue. "Ana Lulu came walking over to me"

"I hate her so much" Shannon complained.

"Yeah, me too" He said knowing she was going to hate him when he finished all because of Ana. "Well, she..She kissed me. I tried to push her off and away. And Claire and Kate saw. Only they didn't see me trying to push her away, they just saw her forcing her tongue in my mouth."

"You bastard! How could you! You told me you loved me!" She stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Shan, I do love you. I didn't kiss her she kissed me!" He knew he trying to get through to her now was a lost cause but he had to try. He couldn't just let her walk away.

"Shut up you son of a bitch! I don't want to hear it!" She screamed as she ran off to her tent.

Sawyer knew better than to follow her so he went back to his tent for a smoke & a drink. Then he decided to go talk to Claire; she was Shannon's best friend after all.

He went and told her everything that had happened. Claire told him he deserved to go through hell for what he did to Shannon. Then she went to go talk to Shannon.

Shannon cried into her pillow until she heard someone come in.

**_A/N: YAY!!! updates are great, aren't they!? Reviews are just wonderful..._**

**_Up Next: Will Shannon even talk to Sawyer?? Expect to see some Shayid in the next chapt._**


	12. Confrontation

**A/N: Soo sorry an I haven't updated in about a year...I doubt anyone still cares, but here it is anyways..R&R if you're still reading..**

_**Chapter 12**_

Shannon looked over and saw Claire. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes; she hated when people saw her cry.

Claire walked over to her and embraced her in a comforting hug.

"Oh Shan. He's just an ass. He's not even close to good enough for you." Claire said, trying to comfort her friend.

"How could he do this to me. He told me he loved me! And with that bitch too!" Shannon was angry now. She began screaming. "I hate her so much! I hate them both!" She was yelled even though they both knew she still loved him, no matter how much it hurt.

Claire hated seeing her friend like this. She wished there was something, anything, she could do to make her happy again. But she knew it wasn't that simple.

Shannon suddenly stood up. "I'm going to get back to Boone." She explained, trying to escape her pain with her concern for her brother.

"Alright, you know where you can find me if you need me. I'm here for you Shan, whenever you need me. You know that right?" Claire said, still worried about Shannon.

"Yeah, Thanks Claire" She answered, greatful she had a friend like Claire. She exited the tent and headed off to the caves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire left the tent shortly after and ran into Sawyer on her way to her tent. She considered flat out ignoring him but decided that she had to talk to him.

"You broke her heart, you know" Claire said confronting him.

"I know" Sawyer answered sadly. "I'll regret it forever. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her"

Claire noticed how much pain he was in because he lost Shannon and the pain of hurting her. "Then why'd you do it?" She asked.

"She jumped me. I was choppin' wood for Sticks so she could stay with Metro in the caves and she came and jumped me" He tried to explain.

Claire wanted so badly to believe him but she saw what she was.  
Or did she? He seemed really devastated by it all.

"Look Sawyer. I think--" Claire began.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her again" He decided, interupting Claire.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I think you should just give her some-"

"Where is she?" He asked, interupting her again.

"-space" Claire finished, then giving up, answered his question. "She's with Boone at the caves. But you really should give her some space"

Claire's advice wasn't heard. As soon as he heard the word 'caves' he was on his way there.

Claire sighed and shook her head. Hopefully Shannon was ready to see him again.

**A/N: Welll...review please!! Lots of drama, more to come..Also on the way is some PB&J fluff! **


End file.
